Sadako Amaya
Sadako Amaya is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Sadako has the appearance of a young girl about 13 with dark purple hair that cascades around her in separate sections, pale skin and hollow black eyes with a tint of red. She mostly wears different kinds of Lolita fashion with accessories. Sadako stands at about 5'3 and weighs about 90 pounds. Her body is rather lanky and isn’t really fit for battle in this form. Personality Sadako is a mysterious young girl who seems to be quite childlike and playful. She is seemingly innocent in appearance, however she has a good deal of blood on her hands, something one wouldn’t expect. Sadako has always questioned her existence, questioned what it meant and how it affected the people around her. She always seems to come to the same conclusion that she was forsaken by god. On some levels she can empathize with Shinigami or other beings that find the Arrancar to be evil. But at the same time she doesn’t believe that she or any of her people are evil only misunderstood. She embraces the idea that she never asked to be such a horrible creature and that she is what she is. Sadako at times seems to be deeply conflicted about the motives of her kind, but she always seems to settle with a dejected feeling about it all. Sadako is extremely loyal to her kind, especially people close to her. Making a new friend is always important to her as she enjoys the idea of adding more people to her family. She has never been known to betray the trust of a comrade; it’s very easy to confide in her as she will keep your secrets safe. Sadako can easily be loved by those who understand her situation; those filled with senseless uncontrolled hatrid are people that can never truly understand her ideals. Sadako is protective of herself and the people close to her, so much so that the childlike nature can shatter in an instant and she can become a violent predator. Sadako has an almost creepy air to her that some can’t deny, as her presence is often consumed in mystery. She always seems to be hiding behind her thoughts even when she is expressing how she feels about something. Sadako is very emotional and will often express her feelings to people around her if she knows she can trust them. Her emotions can get the better of her, especially in battle. Sadako doesn’t like to admit it, but she is afraid of the Shinigami. She is afraid of people that look at her differently, she’s even afraid of herself. On another note, Sadako is very mature and understanding when it comes to being put in a position of leadership. She will try and comfort her comrades to the point of becoming mother-like but don’t mistake this softness for mercy, Sadako will stop at nothing to destroy those that oppose her kind and threaten their existence. Sadako also suffers from guilt after she kills an innocent, especially people that were just following orders and didn’t have a choice. She is very understanding when it comes to not having a choice, although it won’t stop her from eliminating the threat. Sadako doesn’t kill out of malice she kills to survive, to create a safe place for her kind. Likes *Books; reading. *Family *Art *Religion *Darkness *Beauty Dislikes * Hypocrites *Meaningless slaughter *God *People who don't have a reason for why they hate. *People who can't seem to understand her situation. *Lonliness History The sweet little Ellie lived in a large mansion with her mother and father. She was loved and cherished by her family and received all sorts of little gifts from them. She loved having tea parties with her dolls and taking little strolls around the mansion. It was always fun for her to go exploring since she never remembered where things were in the mansion, so every day it was a new adventure for her. She was always curious about things, spending a great deal of time in the large library that her father had given to her. But the one thing little Ellie didn’t have was a sister. She’d always longed for a sister, someone she could share her toys with and go exploring with. But whenever she asked her parents about getting one, a sad look always seemed to reflect from their eyes. Little Ellie was too young to understand just why her parents couldn’t have a kid. She was still too young to know that her parents weren’t her real parents but step parents that had adopted her when she was just a baby. She didn’t know of the tragic story of what had happen to her real parents. All little Ellie knew was that she was alone. Yeah she had her parents, but they were so busy and never had time to spend with her. Often the only friends she had to talk to where her dollies. And even they didn’t always like talking back to her. It was one early morning that little Ellie decided she would go searching for her own friend outside the mansion. She knew there had to be other children that lived close by, she could often hear them outside running around in the gardens. But whenever she’d asked her parents about them, they had only laughed like she’d just told a joke. But little Ellie was sure of it- sure she could hear children playing. Sneaking out of the house little Ellie made her way through the beautiful garden, tip-toing around until she came upon a part of the garden she’d never explored before. Her parents had always said that it wasn’t safe for her to go exploring too far into the vast garden, but little Ellie had wondered just a bit too far this time. Curious about what there was to see, little Ellie went further into the garden until she reached the maze. Oh how she had to go inside, she just had to know what could be in there. Maybe she would find the other children playing. Taking a hesitant step forward, little Ellie stepped through the entrance her feet suddenly carrying her deeper into the maze almost as if she had been hypnotized. Soon everything seemed to look the same; everywhere she turned seemed to be another corner or passage. And as the day went on little Ellie realized that she was lost in the maze. And she knew that her parents wouldn’t notice she was missing, they usually didn’t check on her until dinner hour. Ellie began to panic, her heart racing as she tried to find her way out. She was about to start crying when she heard the sound of children laughing. Feeling a bit better Ellie followed after the voices soon coming upon an intersection in the maze. In the middle was a seemingly harmless well. Stepping forward Ellie was in awe of how secluded the well was, drawing near it Ellie peeked her head in, leaning her body further in. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and behind her Ellie felt a push, her feet beneath her slipping and she was falling to the bottoms of the dark well. Ellie didn’t feel right, something hurt, something inside her. When she finally came too it was dark above her and there was a sharp pain in her leg. She called out for her mommy but no one seemed to hear her. She was alone and the darkness around her seemed to smother her. Ellie had never been so afraid in her life, but as the night grew darker and the shallow water beneath her colder. She felt a sort of peace, a numbness inside her bones that seemed to put her at ease. But most importantly, she heard the children their voices echoing a haunting melody into the well. Finally little Ellie fell asleep, letting the songs of the children carry her away. When Ellie awoke she was in her bedroom again, dressed in a white dress. Everything was seemingly ok to her. Had it all been a bad dream? Ellie slipped out of her cotton sheets her toes touching the cold marble. But for some reason she didn’t feel the icy marble she was so used to and there was something else, she could hear crying in the other room. Quickly little Ellie ran into the family room of the mansion her little legs running as fast as she could. But what she found was a horrific scene. Her mother and father were hunched over a little girl, just like her. The little girl looked cold and empty. But why did she look so familiar? Quickly Ellie ran up to her mother, moving to wrap her arms around her. But as her hands moved to make contact they only phased through her mother’s body. At that moment Ellie knew something was wrong and her little lip seemed to quiver, why couldn’t her parents see her? Why was she suddenly all alone? Had she done something wrong to deserve this? Was it because she had disobeyed her parents? Maybe the man in the clouds her mother had spoken of had punished her? Had God left her to be alone? Ellie let out another cry this time screaming her parents’ names. But still they couldn’t hear her. It was true, God had abandoned her… her parents had abandoned her. For several years Ellie lingered in that mansion, hoping and praying that if she was a good little girl that she could see her parents again, but as time passed, her parents moved away and the environment around her changed. But worst of all Ellie couldn’t seem to leave. For some reason she was linked to that dark well and could only travel so far from it before the strange chain stopped her in her tracks. But Ellie didn’t want to be alone anymore and as the years passed she grew more miserable and distressed. She wanted to be free from the chains that kept her from leaving. And soon that sadness became anger; all she could do was claw at the chain hoping that she could escape the endless torture of the empty landscape. It was many a hundred years later that finally the chain budged. But a darkness seemed to consume little Ellie. She didn’t remember her past life, all she knew was that she was alone, empty. She needed something to fill that void. Soon all Ellie could do was find other lost souls like her and consume them to fill the emptiness inside her. She didn’t want to hurt them but she knew that she had to do it to survive. She had to do it so she could feel better. But it wasn’t her fault; they had to know it wasn’t her fault. After many years of this Ellie met another like her, one that felt the same. With him she traveled to Hueco Mundo and learned that she could feed all she wanted there, that the dark land she could explore and that maybe someday she would find a real friend. The stranger gave her a name, Sadako… because Hueco Mundo was a new life for her thus she needed to have a new identity. But the strange Hollow didn’t stick around long and Sadako was left alone to wonder the dark world, consuming weaker beings to make herself feel better inside. Powers and Abilities Cero: '''Sadako releases her Cero from her little finger (Pinky) her Cero is black with a crimson tint and when used fires off a powerful blast of energy in a line. '''Bala: After achieving Resurrección. Sadako gains the ability to use Bala releasing the attack from the palm of her hand several black orbs are fired at her target in quick succession. Decorrer: 'While in Resurrección Sadako has the ability to open a portal. '''Sonido: '''Sadako can quickly move around with this move. Zanpakutō Crimson Crescent (''Shinku no Shingetsut): -holder - - - '''Resurrección: In Resurrección form, Sadako changes form from a creepy, mysterious looking girl to that of a delicate angelic imp. Her normally dark purple hair brightens and her bangs part, her hair coming together in a more fluid way. Her usual black eyes fade away to reveal bright purple pupils with a much brighter look. She no longer retains her clothing instead having a bare imp-like humanoid body that is void of any genitalia she also grows a long impish tail with an arrow shape at its tip. Her nails sharpen and her overall body brightens up a bit but is covered in several tribal-like tattoos. Her ears become pointer resembling that of an elf’s. Release command: ? Area of Decay Sadako curses a location decaying anything within the radius (5m radius) of the ability. People within the radius must have a higher Han stat then Sadako’s Sei to escape the move; even a single point higher will cause Area of Decay to do absolutely nothing to people within the area that have a higher stat. Area of Decay is simply a weakening move, even people that are affected by the move won’t sustain much damage, only feel physically drained, though objects and other living things, plants and animals will slowly decay away. This ability has a passive effect on things around her causing flowers to die if she gets too close to them or the ground at her feet to decay. This move is more damaging the longer the targets are exposed to the cursed location, additionally a target could simply step outside the affected area to escape the move. Area of Growth Sadako blesses a location causing the area within the radius of the (5m Radius) ability to flourish with growth. Allies within the radius receive an increase in physical energy, feeling empowered and fresh even small wounds and scraps will heal. This ability has a passive effect on things around her causing flowers to blossom or grass to grow beneath her feet. This move has an increased effect the longer her allies stand within the area slowly healing them in minor ways, additionally if an ally steps out of the area they will no longer be affected.This ability is available in Res form. Forsaken Demon Hair Describe your third ability. Statistics Trivia *If it isn't obvious to those that have seen Shiki. Sadako is "heavily" based off Sunako. Personality, Theme and Appearance wise. I just love the character so much that I thought I'd honor her here. Quotes *''Don't you find it...ironic? I really killed so many people...I may really be an atrocious mass murderer, but i still don't consider the number of people I killed to be something big. There is no God for us to pray at times like this. There is no one to seek help from. No justice to be upheld in our case. Since I am a murderer. But I becoming a murderer was not because of my ideology, nor because of my view on values. If I'm left without human blood, I'll die, as simple as that...I became what I am because of the bloodthirsty providence. Muroi-san, this is what having been abandoned by God means... '' ''- ''Sunako Kirishiki (A Quote by Sadako's reference. It reflects her theme and personality well so I'm going to stick it here.) Thread Activity *Searching for his sister -Sadako meet's Alvaro and becomes one of his Fraccion. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches